


A Taste of Bliss

by 1337nik



Series: SML Challenges [15]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Community: sailormoonland, F/M, Fluff, Food Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 09:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1337nik/pseuds/1337nik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A day (well, a morning) in Makoto's life if she weren't a Senshi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Taste of Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** What if the girls really were, well, regular girls?
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** _Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon_ is property of Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha, and Toei.
> 
>  **Notes:** An entry for the Normal Again challenge at [SML](http://sailormoonland.livejournal.com).

Makoto stirred. Sunlight spilled down on her from the window above the bed. She covered her head with the green and white duvet, shielding her eyes from the light. Even the scent of freshly baked bread and the sounds of someone entering the room weren’t enough to make her get up just yet.

“I see,” remarked a man from the direction of the door. His voice was accompanied by a clinking of dishes. Makoto could smell the coffee and eggs he’d brought up and her stomach made a loud noise. She stifled a giggle but remained still under the covers. “I guess we’ll just have to eat this breakfast ourselves, eh, Arashi?” A cat mewed its response, and a moment later the bed creaked as they sat down on it. Makoto threw off her duvet and tackled the man. The small grey tabby jumped away, leaving its masters more space to kiss each other good morning.

Makoto beamed and grabbed the breakfast tray away from him. There was half a baguette, straight from the oven downstairs and still warm, new butter from a local dairy, blackberry jam, and two small bowls of coffee with milk. There was even tamagoyaki, square slices of omelet she often ate for breakfast in Japan, instead of a French preparation.

“Bastien, I love you!” she exclaimed and leaned over to kiss him again. He flashed her one of his huge toothy grins; whenever he smiled, his whole face was consumed by it. Her heart always fluttered when she saw it.

Bastien captured a piece of tamago with a pair of chopsticks and held it in front of her lips, which Makoto happily accepted. He sipped his coffee and they sat, enjoying their meal. When the food was gone, he set the breakfast tray in his lap and kissed her again, first her lips and then her forehead, then took the dishes away. Makoto stretched out across the expanse of their bed and dozed again. Arashi hopped up and took his spot on the pillow beside her head, purring like a motor. She scratched his head and belly when he rolled over, then scooped him up and gave him a big kiss of own. Unimpressed, Arashi squirmed out of her arms and ran out of the room again.

“Mako!” Bastien called from the lower level. “Don’t think I’m letting you have the day off just because it’s your birthday!” Makoto quickly put on her pretty new dress, did her hair up in a pink satin ribbon, and descended the stairs to the bakery she and Bastien owned beneath their apartment. She embraced her husband as he walked by with more fresh baguettes to put out in the store. They shared a long final kiss before she grabbed her own apron and went to work on a batch of Pâtisserie Kino’s renowned pain au chocolat.


End file.
